


Welcome Home

by TuppingLiberty



Series: Organa's Organics [37]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bath Sex, Caring, Established Relationship, F/F, Lawyer!Jess, Organa's Organics, Porn with Feelings, Soft Sweet Sapphic Sex, lots of feelings, pilot!Rey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-26
Updated: 2017-05-26
Packaged: 2018-11-05 01:10:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11002848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TuppingLiberty/pseuds/TuppingLiberty
Summary: Jess is ready for her wife to get back from deployment - she has plans.Part of the Organa's Organics AU - although you really don't have to read that to make sense of this. Just that Rey is a pilot with the Air Force and Jess is a lawyer.





	Welcome Home

The move to Tacoma had been good for them; Jess and Rey had always been able to maintain a good relationship, even when Rey was away, but at Tacoma, Rey’s teaching duties kept her more or less stationed on base and not flying God knew where. Jess had grown used to her wife being around all the time. 

Maybe that’s what had made her deployment especially bad. Like, call Finn and Poe up and convince them to let Meghan come stay with Jess so she wouldn’t be lonely, bad. Hey, she’d made sure Meghan was done with school first. And taken her to, like, art museums and shit. She was a responsible aunt.

But now Rey was on her way home, and Meghan was back in Oregon, which meant they had the house to themselves, and Jess had  _ plans. _

Rey’s plane was on time miraculously, had landed minutes ago. Jess bounced in her spot in anticipation, holding up her sign - “Mrs. Pav-hottie.” 

Her eyes searched over the crowds coming through the security check, looking for her woman- “Rey!”

Rey looked her direction, broke into a grin, and trotted the last few steps to her, swinging her down into a kiss that had Jess wondering how close they were to recreating that famous World War II VE-Day photo. The sign slipped out of her fingers as she buried them in Rey’s uniform, pulling her wife closer and sinking in. 

When Rey let her back up, Jess wasted no time in pulling her into a tight hug. “Baby,” she whispered, surprising herself with tears. “Oh, god. I’m so glad you’re back.” 

“Me, too, love,” Rey murmured back in her ear, and at the sound of the endearment, Jess really lost it, sobbing into Rey’s shoulder. Rey rubbed quietly over her back, letting her get the feelings out. 

The crowds moved around them. Eventually, Jess noticed them and colored, breaking away from Rey and taking her hand. “Let’s go home.” 

All the love in the world shone from Rey’s eyes. “Let’s.” 

\-------------------------

“What do you need? What would you like to do now?” Jess asked, taking Rey’s duffle from the back seat and hitting the button to close the garage door. 

“I could use a shower. Feel like I’ve got permanent sand and dirt stuck everywhere.” 

Jess followed her inside the house, the movements all familiar and yet- yet, god, she’d missed this, these past months. “A shower might be nice, but-” She set Rey’s duffle down with a thunk and took her hand, loathe to let her wife go. “But I just got a new bath bomb from Lush.” 

She ran her fingers over Rey’s hair, captured in a ponytail. “I’d- this sounds silly but- but I’d like to take care of you, if you’d let me. Wash your hair, check every inch of your body to make sure you came back to me in one piece.” 

Rey smiled, pulling Jess close, sinking into a kiss. “That sounds- god,” she replied with a large exhale, “that sounds like heaven, right about now.” 

Jess led Rey to their bathroom, to the large tub that was their dream. Desert children, tub the size of swimming pool, totally made sense, Rey always liked to joke.  _ This is why you make the big bucks, hotshot, _ Rey teased her. 

She urged Rey back until she’d hopped up on the counter, Jess standing between her legs, tracing over the battle-worn skin of Rey’s face. “You’re so goddamned lovely,” Jess murmured. “Way better than Skype-you.” 

Rey grinned at her, reaching for the buttons on her uniform shirt. 

“Uh uh, let me.” Jess started at her throat, leaning into to press a kiss every time she exposed more skin. She let her lips feel the thundering of Rey’s heart, the living warmth of her skin.  _ You weren’t taken from me. _

She helped Rey shrug out of the shirt and threw it on the floor in a crumpled mess - they had two days before Rey had to report, plenty of time to wash and iron. Right now, the uniform could go fuck itself because she was definitely going to fuck her wife. 

She left little marks all over Rey’s chest, up her collarbone, where it wouldn’t show. She traced over the dark tan lines - her pilot’s tan, Rey always joked - with her lips, wanting to worship every inch of Rey’s skin. 

Overwhelmed, Rey pulled her back for a deep kiss, and Jess relished the little gasping sound in Rey’s throat, the only sounds in the bathroom besides the water running in the tub. Rey’s camo-clad thighs wrapped around her waist and pulled her closer, her own impatient hands tugging at the hem of Jess’s work blouse. Soon, skin was pressed to skin, but not enough, never enough until - Rey and Jess hummed simultaneously as they lost the bras as well, discarded in a heap on the floor. 

“Missed you,” Rey whispered, biting at Jess’s earlobe.

Jess just shot her a grin and knelt to unlace her combat boots. It was probably a ridiculous spectacle - topless, boobs free, her work skirt hiked up so she could pull Rey’s boots off - but she didn’t really care. Boots off meant pants off meant panties off meant - “Mmmm.” Jess sank her fingers into Rey’s wiry brown curls. “Welcome home.” 

Rey laugh-gasped, arching into Jess’s fingers. “Th-thanks.” 

Jess checked the bath, stopped the water, and stepped out of her remaining clothes. She grabbed the necessary supplies - bath bomb, shampoo, soap, washcloth - and stepped into the relaxing water. Grinning up at Rey, she held out her hand and spread her legs, making a spot for Rey to settle in. 

Rey groaned as she sunk into the water, then laid back to pillow herself on Jess’s chest. “You have no idea how amazing this feels after months of shit showers.” 

Jess rubbed circles over Rey’s belly. “You’re right, I really don’t. But  _ you _ feel amazing in my arms.” 

They lay like that for awhile, watching the bath bomb fizz out and leave behind the scent of honeysuckle. It would cling to Rey’s skin for another day, Jess knew from experience. Leave their skin soft and supple and smooth. She cradled Rey between her legs,wrapping her arms around her like she was Jess’s most precious possession - she almost  _ was, _ if a person could be a possession, Jess supposed. But they couldn’t, not like this, not and love like this. 

Rey tipped her head back, and they sunk into lazy kisses for a few minutes. Jess almost felt drugged when she pulled back and reached for Rey’s pony tail. Carefully, she pulled the hair free and shot the hair tie away like a rubber band to make Rey laugh. Jess combed her fingers through the fine brown hair, then scooped up water to wet it. Rey sighed, leaning back, letting her hair tip underwater and fan out. With her own sigh, Jess lathered up her hands and worked the shampoo down to Rey’s roots, massaging over her wife’s scalp lovingly. Every movement was careful, and loving, and precious. 

“Yeah,” Rey said with a sigh. “That’s way better than doing it myself in the shower.” 

With a little giggle, Jess slipped one hand down and tweaked Rey’s nipple with soapy fingers. “Doing it by yourself in the shower is highly overrated, can confirm. I think our showerhead has gotten a little overworked the last few months.” 

Rey snorted as Jess rinsed the shampoo out. “Don’t tell me we’ll be heading to Home Depot again. I think those guys are starting to suspect something.” 

“Pretty sure they suspected something long ago,” Jess said with a laugh. 

She soaped up the washcloth and began to run it over Rey’s skin in great sweeping movements, exfoliating that scratchy feeling of sand away. Rey’s knees fell open, moaning a little in frustration when Jess’s hands were efficient yet teasing over her vulva. 

“No fair,” Rey protested. 

“Mmm?”

“You know what I mean.” Rey tipped her head back to nip at Jess’s neck - nothing too evident, she had court on Monday. She stole the cloth from Jess and left it hanging on the side, then took control of Jess’s hand, leading it to the juncture between her thighs. 

“That’s what I like about you, baby. You’re always getting straight to the point.” With a grin, Jess swept through Rey’s folds, teasing still with light touches all over. Rey turned around to give her a disgruntled look, and Jess couldn’t help but laugh and kiss Rey’s furrowed brow. “Okay, okay.” 

She sunk two fingers inside Rey, as deep as they could go, and Rey arched into the touch. “Like that?” 

_ “Yes,” _ Rey moaned. 

With a happy grin, Jess snuck her other hand around Rey’s body, caressing down her stomach to find her clit. The first time she circled it, Rey’s hips thrust forward violently, and she shook in Jess’s arms. “Shhh, I’ve got you,” Jess murmured. “You’re back and safe with me.” 

Rey shook her head and pulled Jess down for a kiss. Jess drank in her moans as she hooked her fingers inside Rey, all the while circling over her clit. She was stirring Rey into a frenzy that was reflected in the frantic churning of the water. “Come for me,” she said against Rey’s lips, and Rey arched, groaning and shuddering, working herself against Jess’s fingers until she reached the point of oversensitivity. She thudded gently back against Jess’s chest with a heavy, sated sigh.

Jess held her close as she came down, murmuring love words in her ear. Eventually, Rey stirred, wrinkling her nose at the cooling water. “I don’t want to move, but also I don’t really want to be in here anymore.” 

“Yeah, why the fuck haven’t we figured out teleportation yet?”

“And instant drying.” 

“Call up NASA and tell them to get on it.” 

“Mmhmm yes, I will do that first thing Monday.” 

“But until then…”

“Until then.” Rey groaned, pushing herself up and out, grabbing one of the big, fluffy towels and wrapping herself in it. 

“Aw. I wanted to do that,” Jess said with a pout. “Wrap you all up.” She pulled her own towel around her. 

Rey grinned and hip-bumped her. “Is this still ‘give Rey what she wants’ time?”

Jess winked from under the towel she was using to dry her hair. “Absolutely.” 

Rey tugged at Jess’s towel until it came off and fell to the floor. “Well, then, Rey wants to take her wife to bed and see if she tastes as good as she smells,” Rey murmured, ghosting her lips over Jess’s neck. 

“I think that can be arranged.” Jess gasped a little as Rey’s lips found her pulse point. “Definitely.” 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm @animalasaysrauer on tumblr! Come join me :)
> 
> Comments and kudos are super-appreciated. 
> 
> #Soft Sweet Sapphic Sex


End file.
